


Have you ever tasted the kiss of death?

by MediaMaxine



Series: MM's Lewthur Hellscape [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grim Reapers, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: It's not every day you date the grim reaper.





	Have you ever tasted the kiss of death?

**Author's Note:**

> Grim reaper/ Girl with the skeleton hand AU

“Oh, you want to know about my hand?”

Arthur sat inside a barely populated cafe. On yet another blind date. He wasn’t desperate or anything, his friend was just gunning for him to find someone.

(“I can’t always be there for you Artie! This is your third overdose, do you even read the prescription?”

“Sorry, sorry Vi, I just… Can you get me some coffee?”

“Coffee!? You know you shouldn’t mix your meds with caffeine! ”

Arthur sighed as she reared in for another lecture.)

“Ah… Yes!.. If you don’t mind…”

He was a nervous one, this guy, Bernard he said his name was. He was familiar at the very least, Arthur had seen him around at work. He was much too shy for this kind of thing, though. He hoped Vivi didn’t pressure him into this.

“It’s fine! It’s a conversation starter at least.”

* * *

 

Arthur had been on another date, not a blind one this time. At least, not really. He didn’t quite know this person personally, not even a name before the day they set this up, but he knew who he was meeting.

A tall, muscular man with broad shoulders and hair that shrouded his closed eyes sat with his hands in a nervous attempt at composure.

Arthur thought it was cute.

“So what’s your family life like?”

The tall man, Lewis he said his name was, lit up.

Okay, it was REALLY cute.

* * *

 

They had a marvellous time in Arthur’s opinion.

They went to the parks. The carnival to merely come to town. They lacked much experience with relationships on both ends. And that inexperience lead to no expectations. Only childlike exploration of the dynamics of romance.

It was honestly wonderful.

At the end of the night, when did noon become midnight, Arthur wasn’t sure, Lewis bent down and pressed his lips to Arthur’s left hand in a charming little gesture of adoration.

They watched in astute horror as the skin and flesh and muscle melted away in an instant, leaving not even blood or decay to be seen, only bone.

Arthur didn’t feel any pain, per se, only a distinct lack of much of anything.

Lewis dropped his hand in shock and he drew his hand up to his chest, cradling it in his still flesh covered hand.

Lewis’ eyes were wide, allowing him to see them for the first time that day. Or rather, see his lack of eyes. Those sockets were hollow, not blood covered and though pitch black, no flesh to be seen, only little lilac flames that had shrunken in his fear.

“I… Arthur, I am so, so sorry! I didn’t know this would happen! I-I.”

Lewis flickered out of existence, his apologies still breaching the night air but his body nowhere to be seen, much less be touched by Arthur’s extended hand.

Arthur drew his hand back and lifted his other. Stretching and bending the fingers, feeling the hard bones and ligaments extend outward and contract inward just as it had when it was more of a, well, hand.

He looked around again and pulled out his keys, going into his home.

This would make a funny story at least.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you mad? I would have thought it was some form of traumatic accident, not a date with death!”

Arthur was thoughtful, a date with death? Was Lewis Death? The food reached the table. He cut and raised a piece of meat to eat before speaking.

“I’m not angry with him. He seemed to be genuinely remorseful about it. Not that I’ve really gotten to talk to him much after. I think he’s avoiding me.”

He put the meat in his mouth.

Strange, he remembered ordering the peanut glaze, it looked appetizing.

His head shot up as choking made his way to his ears. Bernard clutched his swollen throat as he gasped for air.

“WAITER! WAITER!”

* * *

 

Arthur walked from the restaurant dishevelled. Bernard had been taken to the hospital, he turned out to be deathly allergic to peanuts. He sighed, guilt making his way to the forefront.

He raised his head as he noticed movement from the restaurant.

A tall, muscular, broad-shouldered man had a transparent (Bernard?) figure over his shoulder. Walking out calmly with small pink, whatever they were, moving around him.

“Lewis?”

Lewis froze.

He remembered that voice, a sweet voice to an equally sweet young man, whose life he likely ruined with his stunt. The deadbeats took the soul and continued on without him.

“Hello, Arthur.”

Lewis moved to disappear, run, something when a bony hand latched onto his sleeve.

“I… I like the hand.”

Lewis turned in shock, seeing a warm smile aimed up at him.

“You… You do?”

A nod.

Lewis looked around, blush on his face evident.

“Would you like to try that date again?”

A light giggle sounded and he would have pulled away if that bony hand didn’t lace into his own.

“I would like that a lot.”

They smiled.


End file.
